<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hurt by sunshine_528</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760851">Hurt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_528/pseuds/sunshine_528'>sunshine_528</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Penelope Garcia - Freeform, blood mention, criminal minds - Freeform, mentioning of reader being shot, penelope garcia/reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:48:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_528/pseuds/sunshine_528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: mentioning of being shot and blood.</p><p>Also there maybe some errors, a lot of my fics are unedited.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Penelope Garcia/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hurt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: mentioning of being shot and blood.</p><p>Also there maybe some errors, a lot of my fics are unedited.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both drivers SUVs slammed on their brakes in front of their latest unsub’s house with their lights flashing. Throwing their doors open. The seven team members ran towards the unkempt home with their guns in their hands. Stepping back so Morgan can kick down the door after no one answered the door.</p><p>The seven team members stormed in the messy house each of them cleared the rooms they had checked. But as they split up. No one noticed the unsub sneaking out of the closet with a loaded gun creeping toward agent Y/N.</p><p>He held up the gun, aiming at the closest area of her body that wasn’t covered with kevlar, and pulling the trigger.</p><p>Her body dropping to the ground with a thud clutching her gunshot wound as she struggled to breathe. He ran away exiting through the back door.</p><p>Hotch and Emily were first ones to hear the gunshot and ran over to where Y/N is located, and the first thing they both saw was Y/N lying on the ground, struggling to breathe as she clutched her gunshot wound.</p><p>Hotch had demanded someone call an ambulance as he and Emily rushed over while grabbing a towel from the closet nearby. Crouching down next to Y/N as she applied pressure to Y/N’s wound as hotch tried speaking to her to keep Y/N awake. But that didn’t stop Y/N from fading in and out of consciousness and later on passing out from blood loss.</p><p>But before they could do anything more to help Y/N they were pushed aside as the paramedics came in and strapped her onto the stretcher and rushing her off to the hospital.</p><p>Hotch and Emily walked outside as the unsub was being stuffed into the back of a police car by Rossi and Y/N being put in an ambulance and being driven to the hospital.</p><p>“Hotch, what the hell happened in there?” Morgan asked.</p><p>“The unsub snuck up on Y/N and shot her,” Hotch replied.</p><p>“What are we going to do. She has no family.”</p><p>“We’re all are going to the hospital wait to see if there’s good news about her.” Hotch told them before the remaining team members climbed into the SUVs and left for the hospital.</p><p>On the way to the hospital, Morgan informed Garcia about Y/N being shot. She was devastated not just because her friend/co-worker was just shot but cause the woman she loves could possibly die due to her fatal gunshot wound.</p><p>As soon as everyone got to the hospital the receptionist pointed them to waiting room nearby Y/N’s hospital room. It was hours before the doctor came and gave them news about Y/N.</p><p>“So, I have good news. The surgery went well and I’m glad to say that she will make a full recovery. You guys can visit her, but one at a time.” The doctor gave the team a polite smile as he walked off to aid his other patients.</p><p>“Can I visit her first?” Garcia asked her team as she wiped her tears away.</p><p>“Of course.” The team responds altogether.</p><p>As she walked to her hospital room. She composed herself. Knocking on the door a raspy voice from inside the room told her to come in.</p><p>As she walked into her hospital room. She Immediately ran over to her hospital bed engulfing her in a hug. Letting go and sitting on part of the hospital bed. Sniffing as more tears came down her face.</p><p>“Princess, please don’t cry. I’m okay I’ll be out of the hospital in no time.” Y/N told Garcia as she kissed her head softly and wiped her tears away.</p><p>Garcia leaned forward placing both of her hands on Y/N’s face and bringing her into a kiss; her lips were plump and soft. Moaning into Y/N’s lips as she bit down on her bottom lip. Pulling away from the kiss breathlessly, she laid her head down on Y/N’s chest.</p><p>“I love you, Y/N.” She whispered to Y/N before she drifted off to sleep. “ I love you too.” Y/N told her as the both of them fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>